


Soul Flowers

by KR3N



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Butterflies, Flowers, M/M, Sally Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR3N/pseuds/KR3N
Summary: literally saw a pic of a cat biting a few flowers and smthing just prompted me to write this uwu





	1. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the random ass title uwu

Everyone had a flower along with a small butterfly that circled around them 24/7. Sally, however only saw his flower once. It bloomed out of his right eye a day before the accident. The dog ripped it out with his eye. That made his butterfly crumble to dust right before him. He just couldn't stop crying as if he lost the most important thing that day. Which he did.

His mother made a recovery in the hospital and was alive and well. Even though Diane was alive, he still felt like a piece of shit. He destroyed his flower, which was his chance to find the one meant for him. Sure, there were stories of people's flowers regrowing, but that was all just made up bullshit, right?

That's what he made himself believe, not knowing what was going to happen to him when his family moved to Addison Apartments.


	2. Happy Days

Henry pulled into the driveway of the apartments. He stretched and reached behind him to wake Sal up. He slowly opened his only eye and rubbed it through the eyehole of his prosthetic. He looked at the building before them with a sigh. He didn't expect it to look this... Run down.

"Help us get the packages out, sweetie." Diane said. He nodded. He grabbed the boxes from next to him, getting out of the car. He looked around. He saw a couple red pentas in flower pots next to the door with small, blue and brown butterflies surrounding them. The brown ones were bigger than the blues. His breath hitched. That's what his flower used to be. He would definitely return here after getting the stuff up to their new apartment.

"Why don't you go up to our apartment while me and Diane get the rest of the boxes out? Here's the key." Henry handed him a key with a green tag.

He trotted to the staircase excitedly and basically ran up. He slowed his pace as he got closer to 402. He unlocked the door, stepping in.

He just randomly chose a room for himself, setting the boxes down on his bed and making his way out.

He got back down to the front doors and admired the little creatures. He squatted down next to the pot with a gleaming smile. He noticed that the brown butterflies really liked him for some reason. They landed on his arms, shoulders, chest and prosthetic. They mainly went to his right eyesocket. He plopped down on his ass and continued looking at the prettiness in front of him.

He wished he was as pretty as the plants and little creatures.

He spaced out, not noticing the tall brunette who left the building for a cigarette. He squatted down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh hi." He mumbled.

"What's your name?" Larry asked.

"Salvador Fisher. But you can just call me Sal or Sally instead. What about you?"

"I'm Larry. Did you move here today?"

"Mhm."

"Well, nice to meet you Sal! I see you like flowers. Mom does too. She works at the small florist's nearby."

Sally perked up.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah. We can go and heep her compnany everyday. She really appreciates it."

"Sounds fun. Can we go now? I'm bored as heck."

He held out his hand and 2 brown butterflies flew on it. They really seemed to like him a lot. The blue ones liked Larry more. Though they were a bit more shy than the browns.

"Sure, let's go."

Sally dusted himself off and followed Larry.

*Time Skip*

They arrived at the small gift and flower shop. It wasn't all that facy, but it was comforting and homey. The small bell jingled as they entered and the scent of many different flowers and plants hit their noses, creating a nice atmosphere.

"Hey mom! I brought someone with me today. His name is Sal."

"Hi there! I've never seen you before."

"I moved to Addison Apartments today. Me and my parents live in 402."

"That's great." A customer entered the small shop. "What can I help you with?"

The brunette grabbed Sally by his arm and dragged him off to a garden. It was full of flowers and other plants.

"This is where mom gets all the flowers. I thought I'd show you." He flashed a nice smile.

Sally stared at everything in awe.

"Wow."

"Indeed."


	3. Touch It

That day, when Sal went up to his apartment, he was greeted by his parents' worried faces.

"Salvador Jamie Fisher, where have you been?" Henry asked with furrowed brows, though he wasn't mad.

"I was with Larry at his mom's flower shop.. I should've told you. Sorry." The short boy answered.

"And who is that?"

"He's my new friend. He lives in the basement with his mom."

His father eyed him up and down with suspicion, as if he almost got kidnapped.

"You guys didn't do anything... Impure?" Henry asked.

"Dad!" Sal squeaked, "I wouldn't do anything with someone who isn't my soulmate. Even if he was, I wouldn't do that."

"Okay fine. I'll let you off with a warning, but tell me where you're going next time."

"Alright."

The blunette rolled his eye. He felt Gizmo rub up on him in an attempt to get picked up. The bluenette gave in, picking up the ball of fluff and chub. Gizmo got comfortable in his arms and purred quietly and happily.


	4. Moonlight

Sal made Larry feel some way. He made him feel all tingly inside everytime he thought about the bluenette. Recently he noticed a small patch of red at his right eye. He tried showing Lisa, but she couldn't see it. He tried to think of an explanation as to what it could be. He came to the conclusion that maybe it was his soul flower.

It never grew out before so he was pretty excited about it. He always thought he was defective because it never bloomed.

He was in the process of painting abstract shapes and stuff when he had this sense of tiredness wash over him. He was too sleepy to react, and soon, sleep consumed him. He fell on the floor, snoring.

*Time Skip*

The brunette woke up on the floor, confused as fuck. He couldn't see properly from his right eye. He just saw speckles of light seeping through what he could only describe as a bush.

"Well now what the actual fuck is this." He said it as more of a statement than a question. He got on his feet and walked to his vanity. His breathing stopped for a few seconds at what he saw. About 20 pentas were in his eye and a brown butterfly appeared out of nowhere. It's safe to say that he was very shook. And happy.


	5. Thrills

Larry was finally excited to go to school. He wasn't sure why. There was no way his soulmate went to Nockfell High, right? Wrong. Well, not entirely wrong because he didn't show up to school that day.

Sally became sick after his flowers grew out. He didn't know how or why it happened, but it happened.

Larry was quite upset and worried that his best friend couldn't go to school that day and refused to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go and visit him.

The day couldn't go by any slower and Larry was just about done with it. He sighed as his small butterfly that he named Woods flew around him for the 50th time.

He anxiously glared at the clock as it ticked slowly and obnoxiously in the silent classroom.

3 more minutes...

He quietly groaned, laying down on his desk.

He perked his head up when the loud chiming sounded throughout the old building. He basically jumped up, grabbing his bag and speed walking out.

He ignored his friends and bolted in the direction of the apartments.

He yeeted himself through the front door, running to the elevator. He punched the button and started tapping his foot nervously.

When it finally arrived on the 4th floor, he picked up his pace again, but tried to be slower to catch his breath.

He knocked on 402 while still panting softly. Diane opened the door and greeted him with a warm, motherly smile.

"Hi, Larry. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check on Sal. He wasn't at school today."

He noticed his butterfly straying away from him and flying into the apartment.

"Oh. He's sick and he probably won't go to school for a few more days. You can come in if you want. Just be quiet because he's sleeping at the moment."

Larry nodded and walked in. Sal was bundled up in a few blankets, snoring quietly. He was facing the back of the couch so Larry couldn't see what Woods was so interested in at Sal's face.

His eyes widened as the small blue butterfly fluttered upwards. It looked sick and exhausted, just like its owner. It landed back on Sal's bare face as he coughed and turned to lay on his back. The brunette couldn't help but stare. Sal always told him that his face was ugly and deformed. This just proved him wrong. The flowers made it even prettier. Though he couldn't see his true beauty yet. He still looked very pale from being ill.

He scooted closer to him on the floor and gently grabbed his hand. He occasionally brushed his thumb over the other's knuckles.

"I finally found you.."

"Huh? Found what?" Sal asked after finally waking up. His voice was nasally and quiet. His breath hitched when he saw Larry's flower and butterfly.

"Woah- I-It's you? Am I dreaming??"

"No. This is all real." Larry smiled.

"I can't believe it." Suddenly, realization hit him and he hurried to get his prosthetic on. A pair of soft hands stopped him and lowered his arms.

"You don't need that around me. You're beautiful."

"B-But-"

"Don't even start. I don't care about the scars. I care about you being comfortable and happy, okay?"

A few sniffles escaped Sal as he put his mask back on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around Larry's neck, sighing. The brunette ran his hands through the other's hair while humming to a tune.

"Thanks."

"No problem, blue." Sal's breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Their butterflies were fast asleep next to each other.

"I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for my absence yall


	6. Fix Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres the tea yawll
> 
> this is the last chapter of this book bc imma discontinue it
> 
> i dont like how it is going so rip me

Over the next few days, Sal's illness just got worse and worse. It has gotten to the point where he couldn't even get out of bed. Even Travis was worried about him.

Larry started noticing the symptoms as well. Sal did tell him that he would catch it. Of course, the metalhead didn't care.

He blew his nose again and tied his shoes. Lisa wasn't home to scold him about going to Sal's while they were both sick. He just couldn't help it. He was worried about his soulmate.

*Time Skip*

He once again, knocked on the Fisher residence and waited for someone to get it. Diane opened the door and greeted him. She looked tired, stressed and worried.

"How's he doing?" Larry asked. He coughed quietly after.

"Not good.. He can't even get up. His legs are very sore." Tears fell from her bright green eyes. "You can go in. I'm gonna make some tea."

The brunette walked inside and instantly frowned at the state of his boyfriend. Sal turned his head towards him.

"La-Larry...-" He was cut off by a coughing fit, "C'mere." He weakly held his hand out. Larry obeyed and kneeled down on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed Sal's hand. He inspected his bare face and noticed that even more flowers were in his eye. Larry had the same amount.

"Can I kiss you?" The brunette asked.

"You're gonna get sick too."

"Baby, I'm already sick. But it's just a common cold." He chuckled.

Sal furrowed his brows at his lover.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. 100% sure. I don't think it's that contagious if your parents didn't catch it. But I have no idea what the fuck it could be. Maybe we should talk to Todd. Or go to a doctor."

"Good idea."

"Soooo.. Can I kiss you now or am I still not allowed to do that?"

Sally rolled his eyes before pulling the other into his lips.


End file.
